J. William Wheeler (1658-1738)
J. William Wheeler (1658-1738) of Maryland was a Maryland colonist. Birth William was born 1658. His parents are unknown, although some genealogists suspect that he was the son of a John Wheeler who came to America in 1659 on a ship called the Richard with a John Drummond. First Marriage to Susannah William married Susannah ? (1670-1703) around 1690 in All Hollows Parish, Anne Arundel County, Maryland. Some genealogists have speculated that her maiden name was Drummond, due to the following facts: *The given name Drummond appears in several of William's children's families. *A John Wheeler (with wife Mary) was found to have arrived to America from England on the same ship, one generation prior to William. Many genealogists likewise suspect that this John was William's father. Death of Wife Susannah William's wife Susannah died in 1703. Second Marriage to Martha West On November 14, 1706, William married secondly Martha West (c1685-aft1738). Known Children The known children of J. William Wheeler are as follows: *By Susannah: **William Wheeler (1694-1766) (remained in Baltimore County, Maryland) **John Wheeler (c1695-?) **Richard Wheeler (1698-1751) (settled in Arlington County, Virginia) *By Martha West: **Mary Wheeler (1710-aft1751) (remained in Baltimore County, Maryland) **Thomas Wheeler (1711-?) **Martha Wheeler (1718-?) **Ann Wheeler (1721-?) **Moses Wheeler (1723-?) **Solomon Wheeler (1724-?) **Isaac Wheeler (1728) *Mother not yet determined: **Samuel Wheeler **Wheaton Wheeler Move to Baltimore William moved with his children to Baltimore County, Maryland by 1706, where he patented Hooker's Prosperity. Hooker's Prosperity was on the north side of Patapsco River. The family was a member St. Paul's Parish in Baltimore, where the family information is recorded in the church registers. Land purchase in 1720 William patented land called Wheeler's Well in 1720. The land was between the Gunpowder River and a branch of the Patapsco River. Will William Wheeler's will was dated April 19, 1732, and probated June 6, 1738. Buckley Patridge and Jane Patridge testified as witnesses to the will. On June 7, 1738, Martha Wheeler was certified as executrix. Text of Will In the name of God, Amen, I William Wheeler of Baltimore County, Maryland, Planter, being weak in body but of sound memory, Blessed be God, do this day of April 19th in the year one thousand seven hundred and thirty two make and publish this my last Will and Testament in manner following: - That is to say - *Item first-I give to my son John Wheeler or his heirs the sum of one Shilling. *Item - I give to my son William Wheeler my bridle and saddle. *Item - I give and bequeath to my son Richard one Bible. *Item - I give to my daughter Mary Murray one mare. *Item - I give to my son Sam'l Wheeler one mare. *Item - I give to my son Weatron Wheeler one heifer with her increase of cow calfes. *Item - I give and bequath to my son William Wheeler Jun'r one mare. *Item - I give to my son Moses Wheeler one two year old heifer. *Item - I give to my dear wife Martha Wheeler all that messuage or tenement wherein I now live with all my lands to hold during her life, and after her decease I give the same to my son(s) Solomon and Isaac Wheeler to be equally divided between them, and their heirs lawfully begotten and for default of such issue to fall to my son Weaton and his issue. *Item - I give to my dear wife all the rest of my goods chattels or estates whatsoever whereof I shall die seised in possession, reversion or remainder until my sons, Solomon and Isaac and daughters Martha and Ann Wheeler come of age then to be equally divided between them and I make and ordain her my said wife sole executrix of this my will, in trust for the intents and purposes in this my will contained in witness whereof. I the said William Wheeler have this my last Will and Testament set my hand seal the day and year above written. Witnesses: Buckley Partridge, Jane Partridge, Henry Williams References *Genealogical Journeys in Time-The Descendants of William Wheeler, Sr. (Maryland) *White Walter Moeller Gilley family tree Category:Wheeler (surname) Wheeler, J. William Wheeler, J. William Category:Non-SMW people articles